nn_gamesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
SCP - WHEN DAY BREAKS
SCP - WHEN DAY BREAKS '('SCP - QUANDO ROMPE A AURORA 'no Brasil e '''SCP - QUANDO O DIA RAIA '''em Portugal) é um jogo de RPG desenvolvido pela N&N. Baseado na proposta de SCP-001 "When Day Breaks", o jogo mistura elementos de RPG com jogabilidade focada em combate. História Personagens Personagens jogáveis estão destacados em negrito. Personagens em itálico são desbloqueáveis no modo Sobrevivência ou como skins no modo multiplayer. * '''Ethan Wolf'''' - D-Class'' * Laura Igotta - Cientista da Fundação * Dale Boomhauer - Membro da Nine-Tailed Fox * Craig Joneson - Diretor do Complexo 45 * Terrence - D-Class * Dylan Walker - Membro de uma MTF * Ruth Gribble - Repórter * Sr. Rogers - Dono da emissora Channel 45 * Eddy - Zelador/mecânico da Fundação * Tyrone King '- Cientista da Fundação * Steven Livermann - Cientista da Fundação * SCP-682 * '''''Bruce Levinsky - Boxeador * Bradley Cooper - Empresário * Amanda Levinsky - Cidadã '' * ''Him - Caçador '' * 'Emma Díaz - Enfermeira' * ''Vick - Cidadão '' * ''Oliver - Cidadão '' * ''Kelly - Cidadã * O Sacerdote - Membro da Segunda Igreja de Hythot * Raúl Díaz - Oficial de segurança da Fundação * Arthur Allens - Guarda da Fundação * Steve Barnes - Membro de uma MTF '' * ''James Capelli - Membro de uma MTF '' * ''Vincent Price - Cientista da Fundação '' * ''Ellen Holliday - Cientista da Fundação * Goodcop - Bobby de Unlondon * Martin - Zelador/mecânico da Fundação * Marcie - Diretora do Posto Avançado de Unlondon * Amélia - Cidadã * Micheal Hoyt - Cientista da Fundação * SCP-106 * O Administrador Gameplay Singleplayer 'WHEN DAY BREAKS 'é largamente focado em seu modo história singleplayer, onde jogadores geralmente selecionam um personagem dentro de um grupo de sobreviventes. Cada capítulo da história passa por diferentes níveis que exploram diferentes situações ou localidades. CONT. Sobrevivência O modo Sobrevivência coloca um grupo de até 4 jogadores em uma arena configurável para lutar contra qualquer inimigo presente no jogo. Todas as skins estão desbloqueadas desde o início aqui. Os inimigos disponíveis são: Derretidos '' * Molengas * Baldes * Cabeças-ocas * Lunáticos * Bolhas ''Humanos Fundação * Nine-Tailed Fox * Classe D * Guardas da Fundação Sarkistas * Sarkista comum * Padre sarkista * Bruto sarkista * Carrasco sarkista * Caçador sarkista S''egunda Igreja de Hythot'' * Cultista de Hythot * Sacerdote de Hythot Igreja do Deus Rompido * Cultista do Deus Rompido * Maxwellista * Bruto Maxwellista * Transhumano Maxwellista Sobreviventes * Canibais * Salteadores * Sobrevivente insano SCPs * Zumbis (SCP-008) * SCP-049-A * SCP-939 Bosses * Líder Sarkista * Robô de Maxwell * SCP-682 * SCP-682 (Derretido) * SCP-049 * SCP-106 * Micheal Hoyt (1) - Humano * Micheal Hoyt (2) - Derretido * Micheal Hoyt (3) - Parasita Soundtrack * Daybreak - Menu principal * Here comes the Sun - Menu de pausa, passar por janelas onde há luz solar * We're alone - Ao viajar do lado de fora * I'm so sorry - Ao viajar do lado de fora * The Melted Forces - Encontrando Derretidos enquanto o jogador não foi detectado * Short-lived happiness - Final do Prólogo * Bucket Haven - Diversos locais onde há Baldes * As one - Boss #3 * Cleaning up the masses - Ao lutar contra um grande número de Derretidos/Confrontos com Sarkistas * Blob! - Ao encontrar uma Bolha * Keter Duty - Andares inferiores do Complexo 45 * Dreams of a madman - Vídeos de progresso * Children - Vídeos de progresso * I'm still here - Modo sobrevivência * A wonderful day - Baile * Nuke Ballad - Complexo 19 * Draw your conclusions - A fazenda/Andares superiores do Complexo 19 * Sunshine - Bolha Cantora * Baby, please - Créditos (Final neutro)